Without my family
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: It's the night before Kyle's and Phoebe's wedding, but the only brother of Kyle's that will be there is Heath and, Kyle just wishes that Casey and Brax could be.ONE SHOT CREDIT TO FRANKELZA FOR THE TITLE!


**I didn't plan for it to be this long but I thought that I would much rather write a kinda long one shot than a two shot. I hope you enjoy it**

 **Hey Guys a note on the characters.**

 **Everyone except for Ash thinks that Brax is dead. Ricky and Nate are together, Ash and Denny are together and Andy and Hannah are together.**

 **Heath and Bianca are married with Darcy and Harley and they are the only ones of Kyle's family that are there.**

 **Neither of Phoebe's parents are here.**

Kyle, Heath, Ash, Nate and Andy were all getting ready for Kyle's bucks night but deep down Kyle knew that two more people should be coming, Casey and Brax. He wished so much that they could be here with him tomorrow on such a beautiful day. He was going to be married tomorrow and he really wanted them there, they were family but sadly with them both dead it wasn't possible.

"Kylie!" Heath grins slapping him on the back, Kyle was so glad that Heath could be there to be his best man. If Brax couldn't be his best man he was glad it was Heath. He had asked Heath to be his best man as soon as Phoebe said yes, because as much as Heath gave him a hard time Kyle wanted one go his brothers to be standing right next to him on the big day, Heath was also a big support for Kyle when he needed to be, he was also the fun best man the one person that would help him forget about the fact that his other two brothers couldn't be there. and he had asked Andy, Ash and Nate to be his groomsmen because he got on really well with all of them and Phoebe's Bridesmaids and maid of honor were their girlfriends. Phoebe had asked Ricky to be her maid of honor because they had gone through a lot together and she was also her best friend. Phoebe had asked Bianca, Hannah and Denny to be her bridesmaids because she loved them all and she was going to be in the family with Bianca.

They both walk out to the lounge where everyone else is. They are all wearing jeans but no shirts which make Kyle nervous.

Nate handed them all personalized T-shirts. It had been Heath's idea but Nate had been given the responsibility.

They had 'Kylie's Bucks Night' on the front and on the back they had the names Heath's said Heath The Boss, Andy's said Andy The Muscles, Ash's said Ash The ManBun, Nate's said Nate The Doc and Kyle's said Kylie The Cute One.

"Really?" Kyle groans. He hated being called the cute one and he also hated being called Kylie and he was guessing that's exactly why Heath put it on a T-shirt.

"What they're all true," Ash smirks. He, as well as everyone else, loved winding Kyle up about his pretty boy features.

"But shouldn't mine say The Buck?" Kyle groans.

"No, because it says that your name is Kylie on the back so people will know that you are the buck." Heath laughs

"I'm not cute." Kyle protests really trying to convince them that the shirt is wrong and that they shouldn't wear them.

"Mmmhhhmmmm." They all hum. They all look at each other and laugh, they all knew that if any of them were classified as cute it was Kyle.

"I'm not." Kyle protests again.

"Okay but every time someone agrees with it, you have to chug down a pint." Heath smiles.

"Fine, I'm the cute one," Kyle grunts reluctantly, he knew that if he wore the shirt people would comment on it and he already knew that he would be drinking a lot tonight.

"Awww, the realization, so cute." Nate grins. Him and Andy all smirk at each other and Kyle glares at them both as Ash ruffles his hair.

They all put on the T-shirts.

"Hey, everyone ready?" Kyle asks as he walks out to the lounge.

Andy and Ash smirk at each other.

"Oh, Kylie." Andy laughs

"We were ready ages ago mate, we had to wait for you to get up to your pretty boy not a flaw in sight style." Ash chuckles finishing off for Andy.

"Shut up." Kyle laughs.

"Hey, guys easy she's very anxious." Heath laughs.

Kyle rolls his eyes at Heath.

"Ohh guys give him a break yea." Nate grins slapping Kyle on the back. He knew that jokes would be heading Kyle's way all night so he decided to save him just this once.

"Come on let's stop hanging around like a bunch of ladies and let's get Junior wasted." Andy grins.

"Yea!" They all yell tackling Kyle and practically carrying him to the taxi.

"Put me down." Kyle laughs.

"Come on you lot, you heard him." Ricky laughs. Phoebe was standing next to her. She was all ready for her big day with the man she loved.

They boys all drop Kyle.

"See ya babe." Phoebe smiles kissing Kyle, not wanting to pull away Kyle had to be dragged by Andy.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Phoebe grins at Kyle and makes her way to hers and Kyle's bedroom. The girls were all staying at the Braxtons tonight and all of the boys were staying at the farm house.

"BLARGH," Ash smirks.

"Shut up." Kyle laughs.

"Have a good night boys and Kyle if you happen to sleep with a barmaid you'll have Phoebe, Me, Denny, Hannah, Bianca and Kat after you." She smirks poking him in the chest.

"But Kats not in the wedding party." Kyle points out.

"Yea but she is a cop," Ricky smirks slapping Kyle on the chest and giving Nate a quick kiss.

The boys all get in the taxi and had to the bar.

Kyle is silent in the back, happy that he is getting married to the love of his life but still part of it feels empty without two of his brothers.

"Here we are boys lets party it up!" Heath yells, all the boys jump out go the taxi and walk to the bar. Heath stays back and quickly pays the driver.

"Braxton." Heath grins. as they walk up to the front desk.

"Right and whose bucks night is it?" The girls smile as she sees a bucks night booked and the T-shirts that the are all wearing.

"Kyle's." Heath smiles as Ash and Andy shove Kyle forward.

"Ahhh the cute one." The girl grins.

Kyle blushes a bit. She hadn't been seen the back of his t-shirt and he was still called the cute one.

They other boys all smirk at each other.

The girl hands him a crown.

"You get to wear this to prove your superiority." She grins.

"Pffffft." Heath chuckles.

"He's a little prince." Ash laughs slapping Kyle on the back of the head.

"It's a king crown." Kyle stats.

"Sure." Nate smiles.

"Awwwww are you always the butt of the jokes." The girl smiles.

"Pretty much." Kyle smirks.

Heath drags him away from the barmaid. They all sit at a table, Kyle right in the middle, Heath and Andy were either side of him and Ash and Nate on the ends.

"Okay, so we start off with shots!" Heath grins as a barman brings over 11 shots.

"That's not two each." Kyle points out.

Heath smirks at Andy.

"Good counting mate, you get 3." Andy laughs.

"What? Why?" Kyle moans.

"Because it's your bucks night unless you're not man enough." Ash laughs.

Kyle chugs down his first shot, everyone waits until he's about to have his second one to have their first.

Straight after they all chuck their last one down. Kyle moans and rests head on his arm.

"Struggling already Kyle." Heath laughs.

Kyle glares up at Heath.

"No I just don't like, having to drink three shots in a row." Kyle stats.

"Ohh boo hoo, poor little Kylie." Andy mocks.

"I can still drop you guys as my best man and groomsmen, you know that right." Kyle laughs.

"Yea and who would you get, the only other ones are either old people, teenagers or Harrington," Andy smirks.

"Chris was very upset when you didn't ask him to be a groomsman." Nate chuckles.

"I hardly know Chris." Kyle laughs.

"Yea, oh well it's up to us four to give Kylie his last night of freedom." Ash grins.

"Oh Please, Phebs has had him on a short leash since they first started going out." Heath laughs nudging his brother in the shoulder.

"True." Andy laughs as the barman brings over beers.

"Okay, lets make this interesting, i found a game on BuzzFeed called most likely, I say a sentence and then like most likely to be able to eat a whole box of cereal and then on the count of three we all point to someone, the number of fingers on you is the number of gulps you have to have," Heath smirks.

"Okay, But guys not just Kylie alright." Andy laughs ruffling Kyle hair knocking his crown off.

"Hey, hey no one touches the crown." Kyle laughs, he figured since he was here he might as well enjoy himself, it was his bucks night.

'Okay most likely to walk around shirtless in town." Ash smirks and him and Kyle grin at each other knowing that it will not be them.

"One, Two, Three." Heath counts and on three, Kyle and Ash and Andy point at Heath and Nate and Heath point at Andy.

"Okay, Heath three gulps, Andy two." Ash grins.

"Heath your turn." Nate smiles deciding that they will go around the table.

"Most likely to cry in a movie." Heath laughs directing it at his younger brother because he knows that everyone else will point as well.

"One, Two, Three." Heath smiles on three Andy, Ash, Heath and Nate all point to Kyle and Kyle points to Nate.

"Yea!" They all cheer.

Nate quickly takes his gulp.

"Come on Kyle." Heath laughs.

They count each gulp.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" They cheer. Kyle is already halfway through his drink.

"Okay most likely to sleep with a barmaid, when they're engaged," Kyle smirks sensing an opportunity to get back at Heath.

"No need to count." Heath sighs as he takes four gulps.

Andy slaps Kyle on the back.

"Good work Kyle, playing dirty I like it." He grins.

"Okay, anyway most likely to be bossed around by their girlfriends," Andy smirks,

"One, Two, Three." Heath laughs on three, Kyle and Nate point to Heath, Ash, and Andy point to Kyle and Heath points to Andy.

"Yes!" Nate and Ash cheer as Kyle and Heath take two gulps and Andy takes one.

"Okay Nate is last and then we move on, and it's pretty even between me and Kyle so it will be between just us and whichever of us finishes they have to scull the rest of everyone elses drinks." Heath laughs.

Kyle looked anxious, he was thinking that this might of been a set up from the very start.

"Okay." He sighs.

"Most likely to be married tomorrow," Nate smirks.

"Oh come on!" Kyle moans as everyone points at him and he sculls the rest of his drink.

All the other drinks were placed in front of him, his head was already starting to hurt and it was only the beginning of the night.

Heath's was easy enough he was basically nearly finished. Andy was harder but still doable because it wasn't full. Kyle rests his head on his arm.

"Come on Kyle, just drink up." Heath laughs. He knew that his brother would be struggling but it was his bucks night so he wanted Kyle to make the most of it.

"Kyle manages to scull Ash's it was one of the hardest things Kyle and to do he felt like he was going to be sick and he picks up Nate's bottle and stares at it.

"Please, I'm so done." Kyle moans holding his head.

"Lightweight," Heath smirks.

Kyle glares up at him.

"Drink or we'll make you start over." Andy laughs.

Feeling like he would pass out if he drunk another 5 beers Kyle sculled the last beer and then put it on the table, he puts his head on his arm feeling sick.

"Okay, part one done, part two is just resting and embarrassing stories," Heath smirks patting his little brother on the back of the head.

"Oh I've got one, it was just over a year ago and Kyle tried to surf." Andy chuckles.

"Yes! Oh, I'm sorry Kyle but that was hilarious." Heath grins.

Ash who wasn't here just over a year ago is intrigued.

"What happened?' He smirks.

"Well little Kyle here decided he would learn how to surf, so he tried and tried but he just couldn't get in, the very last time that he attempted he fell down deep and his boardies must have got caught on something." Andy grins raising his eyebrow a bit.

"No!" Ash laughs.

"Worst thing, They were about to start the surf lifesaving champs."Heath laughs slapping his brother on the back who was now as red as a tomato.

They all smirk at each other, Kyle was getting embarrassed which meant that the night was going very well.

"Okay, Nate what you got?" Heath smirks. Heath adored his little brother but he did love embarrassing him.

"Embarrassing stories about Kyle, hmm where to start,"Nate smirks.

The rest of the boys all chuckle as Kyle gives Nate a glare.

"Don't stoop to their level Nate please."Kyle begs.

"Okay, How about the time that him and Phoebe were having a romantic night, when they thought no one was going to be home but then everyone came home and they were making out in their room wearing nothing and then Ricky burst in because she wanted to tell Kyle he was working the next day," Nate smirks.

Kyle glares at Nate with his eyes bulged.

"Ohhhhh, I think Kyle was more traumatized by that than Rick." Ash laughs.

Heath smirks at his little brother.

"Oh Kylie, my turn." He laughs.

"Oh please no." Kyle moans resting his head on his arm again, he had to hide from the embarrassment.

"Now there are many stories I could tell," Heath smirks.

"Kill me now." Kyle mumbles.

"But I think I'll go with the time that Kyle liked Tamara before Phebs came to the bay, but she hated him. When Tamara punched Kyle so hard he got knocked off his feet, and Ash just to let you know, Tamara's tiny like 5 foot and she managed to cause Kyle to stumble." Heath smirks.

"Never happened." Kyle huffs not looking at anyone.

"Yea, it did, i was there." Heath laughs. Kyle had forgotten that Heath was there in that situation and blushed even more.

"He's so embarrassed by that, I don't think I've ever seen a face so red," Nate smirks racing over and nudging Kyle in the arm.

Everyone grins at each other, they knew that deep down Kyle didn't mind all the reassigning because he was smiling a bit and they hoped that they were giving him a great bucks night.

"Okay now me." Ash smiles.

"You've got nothing." Kyle smirks, thinking that he hasn't made a fool of himself in front of Ash.

"Don't I," Ash smirks.

"I'm pretty sure you don't." Kyle shrugs.

"Okay so 3 months ago, Kyle was taking a pizza over to a table when he slipped on the wet floor and the pizza ended up all over him," Ash smirks.

"Dang it," Kyle grunts as he realized that Ash did have an embarrassing story about him.

'All right, let's party boys the embarrassments over, now you know exactly how Phebs will feel whenever she talks about you." Heath chuckles pulling his brother into a one armed hug.

"Funny." Kyle laughs sarcastically, the boys all jump up and start to really party.

In the morning Kyle fiddled with his tie trying to tie it up but he just couldn't he was too nervous. The boys had given him a great night last night and he was glad and surprised that he wasn't hungover.

Heath walked into the room, he and the other boys were wearing the exact same thing as Kyle a black suit, white shirt, and a blue and white tie. They each also had a small blue flower in a pocket.

Heath saw his brother struggling and walked over to him. He knew that Kyle would be struggling today with such an important day without Brax and Casey. He knew that if Brax was alive and he wasn't in prison Kyle would have asked him to be his best man, it was obvious but Heath didn't care. He knew exactly hoe much Kyle loved and missed Brax.

"Here mate." He smiles tying it up for him, he knew how nervous Kyle would be, he was once in his brother's shoes, Marriage was scary and he couldn't tie his tie when he and Bianca got married.

"Thanks, Heath." Kyle sighs sitting on the couch and running a hand through his hair. He was nervous it was clear for anyone to see.

Heath knows exactly what his brother is thinking. He decided that he would talk to his brother about it, he might feel better after getting it off his chest.

"I know you wish Brax and Casey could be here, so do I mate, But hey you've got me." Heath smiles patting Kyle on the back of the head.

"It's just hard, I just want them here." Kyle sighs. The one thing that could make this day even better was if Brax and Casey were here.

"I know, but Andy, Ash, and Nate are all good blokes, they'll be our brothers today aye, they're less smelly than Case." Heath smiles lightly.

He got a smirk from Kyle in reply.

"So how're your vows?" Heath asks.

"I feel like an idiot, just reading them" Kyle mumbles. He had really struggled to write his vows, he was pretty sure he was going to make a fool of himself, infant of everyone and it will be another embarrassing story to tell about him.

"Oh come on Kylie, you're the romantic one, as long as you've written it Phebs will love it, Girls like girlie stuff." Andy smiles coming in and putting on his suit jacket.

"He's right you know if anyone could write vows it would be you," Heath smirks.

"Oi that's mine yours is in the bathroom." Nate sighs grabbing the suit jacket off Andy. Putting it one and finding it a teeny bit too small.

"No that's mine." Kyle laughs. taking the jacket off Nate and putting it on.

"Well, where's mine then." Nate groans hunting around for his suit jacket.

"Well within under a day you boys have managed to turn this place into a complete tip." Irene laughs coming in the door and giving Nate his suit jacket.

"Smooth." Kyle chuckles as he fixes his hair a bit.

"Ohhh good luck, and congratulations." Irene smiles and pulls Kyle in a big hug.

"Thanks, Irene that really means a lot." Kyle smiles as he pulls away from her and smiles at her with a big wide grin.

When Irene leaves, the boys all finish getting ready and Kyle starts playing with his hair again, he had to 100% perfect so that this day could be perfect.

All of the boys are standing in the doorway looking amused.

"Oi Narcissus it looks fine." Heath chuckles, Heath knew that his brother wasn't in love with himself, but it was funny seeing him look in the mirror all the time to make sure he looked alright.

"Fines not good enough Heath," Kyle mumbles still trying to get his hair perfect, it had to be perfect.

"Andy." Heath sighs as him, Ash and Nate walk outside. Andy soon follows carrying Kyle in a fireman type carry.

"Okay, can you please let me down." Kyle sighs. He knew that the boys were getting annoyed that he was taking so long, but he hated being in the air so if all it took for him to be put down was for him to stop looking in a mirror and fixing his hair then he'll do it.

Andy puts him down and they walk to the car. Heath is driving, Kyle is in the passenger seat and the other three boys are sitting in the back.

They arrive at the wedding and stand at the altar, people start to pile in. John, Jett and Marilyn, Chris and Irene, Alf, Roo, Leah. Zac and VJ. Kat. Darcy, Casey, and Harley who were being looked after by Connie. Josh, Evie, Oscar, Maddie, Matt and Sasha. It was only a small group but thats the way Kyle and Phoebe wanted it. But still within all those people there still was no Brax or Casey.

Suddenly music started playing and Phoebe started walking down the aisle. She looked stunning and Kyle thought that he was going to stop breathing, sensing that his brother was out of it Heath put a hand on his shoulder.

 ** _Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_**

 ** _Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_**

 ** _There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_**

 ** _Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_**

Phoebe had got to where Kyle was standing and took his hands.

 ** _If you knew how lonely my life has been_**

 ** _And how long I've been so alone_**

 ** _And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_**

 ** _And change my life the way you've done_**

 ** _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_**

 ** _It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_**

 ** _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_**

 ** _It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_**

Kyle and Phoebe gaze into each other's eyes and struggle to look away.

 ** _A window breaks, down a long, dark street_**

 ** _And a siren wails in the night_**

 ** _But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_**

 ** _And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_**

 ** _Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_**

 ** _And how long I've waited for your touch_**

 ** _And if you knew how happy you are making me_**

 ** _I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_**

 ** _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_**

 ** _It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_**

 ** _It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_**

 ** _It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_**

 ** _It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_**

"Today we join Kyle Braxton and Phoebe Nicholson on their wedding day, these two are two young people who love each other so much and I would like to wish them all the best for their future, now who would like to start the vows." The celebrant smiles.

"Me." Phoebe smiles.

"Kyle, I feel in love with you as soon as I meet you, you were the cute, sweet and musical kid that also had so much mystery. My love only grew when we started playing together, when i found out more about you when you felt comfortable enough to tell me, When you left Melbourne i was so angry and sad because i had just lost the love of my life i promised myself that I had to move on or else i'll never go through life happy knowing that I can't have you, but when we were reunited I fell head over heels in love with you again but this time with the even more mysterious, grown up man who now has a family and lets face it is still cute, Kyle I can't imagine my life without you again and I don't want to either I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, I Phoebe Nicholson take you Kyle Braxton to be my husband till death do us part." Phoebe smiles.

Kyle can feel his head warming but it quickly starts beating when he realizes he's up.

"When you grow up in a foster home, it never really feels like home, as hard as you try, it's not home to you. When my mum died I was 9 and I was shifted to a nearby foster home, my traumatic state was too much for this family to handle and they shipped me off to the next one where I meet the foster parents that would continue to be my foster parents of the rest of my life, the ones that kept me. But that never felt like home either, I tried to make it home but it never worked. When I was 18 I went to find my dad and I lived with him until he got sent to jail but while I was with him I was never at home, my heart wasn't at home. After I moved in with my brothers I struggled to make their house feel like home, I was a half-brother not even known by them until we met. I found it hard to sleep in the house and call it home, Phebs when you came into my life I finally felt at home, I finally felt like I was where I was meant to be and I like the feeling of having a home, I need you in my life Phebs because my home is where you are, no matter where you are so I Kyle Braxton take you, Phoebe Nicholson, to be my wife till death do us part ." Kyle smiles.

Heath pats his brother on the back, he had done well.

"I would no like to ask for the rings." The celebrate smiles lightly, tears falling from her eyes at the show of love these two had for each other.

Heath hands her the rings, she hands Phoebes to Kyle and Kyle's to Phoebe.

"With this ring, i don't only give my love to you but my life as well." Kyle smiles and places the ring on Phoebe's finger.

"With this ring, i show my love in every day I can and I promise to deal with your brother." Phoebe grins, Kyle turns around and smiles at Heath.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The celebrant smiles.

Kyle lightly grabs Phoebe's head and pulls her in and kisses her passionately.

After they break for their kiss they are pulled into hugs from their friends and family.

"Welcome to the family." Banca grins hugging Phoebe, she then turns to Kyle and pulls him into a hug.

"You chose well Ky." She smiles.

"I sure did." Kyle grins kissing Phoebe's cheek.

Everyone makes their way to the sitting area for the speeches, Heath is first up.

"Hey, well finally there's another Braxton wedding, and like most things between Kyle and I, I still came first." Heath smiles.

"Yea cause the entertainment was your wife punching you in the face." Kyle smirks. everyone had a small laugh and Heath glares down at Kyle.

"Thanks, little bro for bringing that up." Heath hisses lightly.

"Kyle. I'm really happy for you mate, you have found a girl that has actually agreed to stay with you forever and I need to know how much you paid her." Heath smirks.

"The same amount it cost you for Bianca to forgive you,"Kyle smirks at his older brother. Heath opens his mouth to say something smart back but for the first time in a very long time he's stumped.

"Phebs welcome to the family, we are unpredictable and this face it all idiots who are punching well above our weight when it comes to our wifes but I know that Kyle will love unconditionally, he always has. I want to say that I really couldn't ask for a better sister in law because you make my brother happy, that's all I want. Theres a few people who can't be here tonight, our brothers. It was a tragedy losing both of our brothers and I know that they would have loved to be here Kyle, I know that Brax would have been so proud of you Kyle, you have gone from the messed up kid when you arrived at a man who has built a life for yourself. Seeing you grow up and make a life for yourself is great and I'm so glad that you are my little brother." Heath smiles as Kyle stands up and Heath pulls him into a hug.

"I promise that I'll always be your big brother, I'm not going anywhere." Heath smiles rubbing the back of Kyle's head.

Ricky stands up and smiles at Kyle and Phoebe.

"Since Brax left you two have been there for me, to comfort me when I cry and to make me laugh when I think that everything is wrong in the world. You two belong with each other and I really hope that you will always be together. Kyle, you have been my rock for so long. You are so much help with Casey, the oe who can get him to stop crying when I have given up, I really hope that one day when you are ready you and Phebs will have you own little family. Phoebe, i'm so glad that you are now a Braxton and even though I'm not you are still my sister." Ricky smiles as she stood up and gave Phoebe and Kyle a small hug each.

"Take care of each other." Ricky smiles.

Andy stands up to make his speech.

"Kyle and I aren't actually related, by I still think of him as a little brother, Kyle I'm not really good at the mushy stuff so I'm got to make it short. Mate, you and Phebs deserve each other, you are both incredible and you deserve to make the most out of your life." Andy smiles patting Kyle on the back.

Bianca stood up to make her speech, they had decided that it would only be Heath, Ricky , Andy and Bianca that spoke.

"Kyle and Phoebe or Koebe as the shippers say, I really hope that you two will always be happy with each other, you both deserve it so much. When Kyle first came to the bay I can't say that I liked him but he grew on me and i found out that once we got passed that messed up kid who had just lost his dad he really was a great guy, Kyle I can't think of a more deserving person to have a happy life, after your childhood you deserve it, and Phebs thanks for making him happy you are a really amazing girl and I just know that you two will have a long happy life." Bianca smiles hugging both Kyle and Phoebe.

Kyle smiled all the speeches were amazing but he still wished that there were two more to listen to, his two other brothers.

"Now the bride and groom will have their first dance." Heath smiles.

Kyle takes Phoebe by the hand and leads her to the dance floor.

 ** _When your legs don't work like they used to before_**

 ** _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_**

Kyle pulls Phoebe in close so there's hardly anything separating them.

"Yeah." All the boy's cheer.

 ** _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_**

 ** _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_**

 ** _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_**

 ** _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_**

 ** _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**

 ** _Maybe just the touch of a hand_**

Kyle spins Phoebe around and pulls her close to his chest, he still just wished that Brax and Casey could be here on his special day.

 ** _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_**

 ** _And I just wanna tell you I am_**

 ** _So honey now_**

Phoebe grabs ahold of Kyle's had and passionately kisses him they then rest their heads against each other and continue to dance ** _._** Phoebe puts her arms around Kyle's waist and rests her head on his chest, he kisses the top of her head and rests his chin on her head.

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _I'm thinking out loud_**

 ** _Maybe we found love right where we are_**

 ** _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_**

 ** _And the crowds don't remember my name_**

 ** _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_**

 ** _I know you will still love me the same_**

Phoebe smirks up at Kyle this song was perfect for them and their love of music, that is why they had first fallen in love but it wasn't going to disappear it the music stopped their love was forever. The wedding party all joined in for the rest of the song, Heath with Bianca, Nate with Ricky, Ash with Denny and Andy with Hannah.

 ** _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_**

 ** _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_**

 ** _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**

 ** _Maybe it's all part of a plan_**

 ** _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_**

 ** _Hoping that you'll understand_**

 ** _But baby now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _I'm thinking out loud_**

 ** _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_**

 ** _So baby now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _I'm thinking out loud_**

 ** _That maybe we found love right where we are_**

Kyle realized that yes his brothers weren't there but they were in his thoughts which are just as good, he leaned down and kissed Phoebe, this was the best day his life.

 ** _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_**

 ** _And we found love right where we are_**

Songs:

Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran and

Feels like home by Chantel Kreviazuk


End file.
